


A Walk with The Master

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Death Eaters, The Quidditch Pitch: Darkness Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-17
Updated: 2005-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: Lucius Malfoy choses the life of the damned.  He walks only in the shadows of the night, thirsting for blood, and revenge.Can Master help him or is he lost forever?





	A Walk with The Master

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

My master beckons me from my slumber and earlier than I normally rise, I find myself on the rooftop of this compound Rodolphus has sequestered me in. It is not my haven any more than Severus is my fledgling. I may have Embraced him, but he no longer heeds to my call. I can no longer hear his thoughts or feel them in my mind. He is as much apart from me as Narcissa is in her newly waking life.

"Lovely night for a stroll," he croons as he approaches my perch. "Walk with me," he commands and slowly, almost glidingly, we step off the highest tower and glide down to the village.

He is quiet, my Master, taking slow and steady steps as we walk amongst the mortals drunkenly returning to their manors and those, whom in fear of my fledglings growing thirst now walk with holy items around their necks. We are a blur to them, a ghostly countenance that is revered and avoided, so we walk in peace and quietly I await his reason for this unexpected visit.

"You have always been a beautiful fledgling Lucius," he stops and turns to face me. We are now standing in the village square, the large bell tower of the small church silent. I fear this square and the scent of the righteous around me is enough to send shivers down my spine. "But you fear much and learn little of your new life."

"I have experienced first-hand the power these mortals possess when they cleave to their crosses and their little pearly necklaces with whispers of prayer and penance," I snarl. The churchyard is only a few metres away and I continue to stare at the small wooden door of the church with growing trepidation.

My Master tilts his head back and the laughter that emanates from his lips is as shriek-like as that of a banshee or hag dancing on a growing ceremonial pyre. It's metallic cacophony is enough to make me lift my hands to my ears for fear they will bleed in pain.

"You fear the Mortals you feed from and with this growing agitation, you lose more and more power over those you've Embraced. Tell me, how has the fledgling you requested permission to Sire enjoying his new life?" His ebony eyebrow is raised in question, his arms locked behind him and his long black and crimson robes billow in the growing night air. The moon's glow shines upon his pale face and brings his golden eyes in to stark contrast.

If I lie he will taste it in my words. If I tell the truth…

"You have disappointed me, Lucius. I grew tired of waiting to hear from you and chose instead to seek my answers within your mind," he stepped closer and I could scent him… the stale stench of the grave mixed with the power of the elders coupled with his fresh kill.

"Then why ask what you know to be true? I have failed you again and in siring this one, I have gained another thorn in my side," I answer disdainfully.

"Why do you believe I sired you in the first place, Lucius?" He takes a step toward the church and I cringe when I am compelled to follow. "Your weakness has always been this fledgling of yours. Even in your First Life, he led your steps and for him… for him, did you not commit crimes against your own soul that were you to still own one would lead to a life of condemnation?"

"I am in a life of condemnation, Master," I hiss. "All around me I am surrounded by the stench of their mortality and each night I spend it…"

"Alone," he replies.

"Alone with thoughts of a life I had long thought forgotten and my children continue to cleave to their former lives and passions. Why, Master?"

His smile is as ghastly as his countenance has become and without a hint of fang, he stretches his hands out and begins to twirl in the middle of the square, smiling all the while.

"Even in Death we hold true to the one emotion that not even the tomb can ensare. It is the emotion that rules countries, that brings down generals and spurs the youngest of mortals to overcome the most powerful of warlocks. It is an emotion that if in your First Life you did not possess, in your immortality it will never be gained. Feigned perhaps," he whispers, tapping his fingers to his lips as if in thought. "Yes, feigned perhaps, but never fully attained."

"You speak of the farce… the feeling of love," I say with a grimace.

"Did you never understand why your firstborn continues to request permission to Embrace his beloved? Why your fledgling could not tolerate to remain by your side for all eternity?" My eyes widen at the dawning realization that he has been made aware of every moment that has transpired in recent months and when I lower my head in shame, he lifts it with sheer will and nothing more.

"Immortality heightens that which we possessed in our mortal life. It enhances that which he felt and as you were driven by hatred and power, you are now led by these just as your fledglings are led by love." He throws his head back and laughs again. His chest heaving with his growing mirth. "How perfectly appropriate that you surround yourself with those who love so greatly they are led by a heart they no longer possess and one you never acquired."

"How wonderful for you, Sire that you enjoy my misery," I mutter.

"Love is not a trivial emotion to be trifled with Lucius and those you wish to keep at your side are not possessions for you to bargain with. Wielding the power of love is what destroyed the most vile of Dark Lords in your time and will continue to destroy them as time passes. It is the one emotion, the one feeling that can not be denied nor destroyed and once possessed it can wield a power you would not wish to have poured upon you," he hisses in my face. "It is what makes those markers upon that building a reality that can destroy evil, it is what leads the faithful and beckons them to righteousness." He walked to the steps of the church and I gasped as he pushed the door open.

"What forgery is this?" I ask taking a step toward him and feeling the heat rise from beneath my feet as I attempt to step upon the church steps.

"It is not a forgery, Lucius. It is a power that your fledglings will one day possess if their desires remain true. They once believed in the power of love," he said taking a step toward me and in the quickening speed of our kind, rushed me and toppled me off the steps. On my back, his face only inches from my own, his teeth bared possessively, he snarled into my face. "Even your disloyal fledgling believed and possessed this great power in his Mortal life and it will be your destruction when he learns of the treachery you committed against him."

My eyes widened in fear and in the span of a mortal's breath, he was gone. Sprawled against the church steps, weak from lack of sustenance, and panicked, I felt my chest heave in giant gulps of breath.

"Love," I hissed. "The fool!"

My rage led to thirst which quickly heightened to hunger and within moments, I stole into the village homes, tearing through mortals and leaving none alive in my wake. Men, young and old, women with heaving bosoms, and those with barely a wisp of hair on their head, maidens as well as babes were a filling feast. All around me the stench of their power filled my nostrils and with each kill, the foul and putrid scent of their love continued to linger in my skin. Returning to my haven, I woke the fledglings with a thunderous roar and sent them to destroy all that came within their path. I would destroy this power that would condemn me… if it was the last thing I did.


End file.
